


A Little Dutch Courage

by Tangela



Series: Gammahammer [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Bruce, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Some say the truth comes out when you're drunk, and Bruce Banner was wasted. (Requested on tumblr.)





	A Little Dutch Courage

There was something to be said for the resilience of the Asgardian race, or what remained of them. Their home world had been lost and of course there was mourning to be done, but it would come in time. Those on board the ship had just survived the almost end of the universe, they deserved to celebrate their escape from near-death, and celebrate they did. With the previous owner of the ship being none other than the Grandmaster, it was fully equipped for a party, even an Asgardian one, and before long, celebrations were in full swing. Small groups formed throughout the ship, some to tell tales, some to commemorate the lost, and others to just forget what had happened for one night. They were on their way to Midgard after all, they could begin to piece their lives back together then.

Thor, for one, was eager to put the past few days behind him for a little while, and besides no one really needed a king for one night, did they?

“First day as king and you’re already giving yourself the day off,” Loki commented snidely as Thor quickly put away his first drink, raising his glass to indicate another.

“No one’s stopping you from joining in the revels, brother,” he retorted, giving Loki a friendly pat on the back that was enough to knock the wind right out of him. Loki just scowled in reply.

“Uh, hi,” came a familiar hoarse voice from behind him.

Thor turned around to find Bruce standing behind him, immediately trying to hold back the smile threatening to creep onto his face at what Bruce was wearing. Of course since he’d lost his clothes (well, Tony’s clothes) on Asgard and no one knew how long he’d remain as the Hulk this time, there’d been no thought to Bruce’s clothing situation, and he’d had to fend for himself on that front. And since this was the Grandmaster’s ship…

“Don’t you dare laugh. It was either this or nothing,” Bruce said with a grimace, gesturing towards his attire, which were what could only be described as very colourful satin pyjamas. “You should be grateful I decided against the headdress.”

Thor shook his head, biting the insides of his cheeks. “I’m not laughing, I’m just…admiring. I think you look far better in those than the Grandmaster would. Wouldn’t you agree, Loki?”

Loki didn’t answer, taking one look and suddenly looking very red in the face. Bruce rolled his eyes, sitting next to Thor.

Thor gestured to his glass. “Will you join us?” he asked.

Bruce looked a little nervous. “I’m uh, not really one for drinking,” he admitted quietly. He stopped, as if in thought. “You know what, I will. Since we saved the universe and all.”

Thor clapped him on the shoulder. “Good man. Barkeep!” he shouted, indicating to Bruce.

\--

Thor had easily sank his second drink while Bruce was still attempting to get through his first. Normally he’d make some kind of jibe about it, but he had to cut Bruce a little slack. Humans just couldn’t handle their liquor, no matter what planet it was from. And Bruce had said he didn’t drink, so really he was doing very well considering.

Thor wasn’t even tipsy, but he could see the change in Bruce already. He was much more relaxed, for one thing, nodding and smiling at random intervals – something humans did quite a lot, Thor had noticed. It was cute. That humans did it, he corrected himself, not just Bruce. Right.

The party was in full swing now, and the two of them found themselves in a little circle of people, all eager to hear the full details of what had happened, as most of them had been too busy running for the lives to catch the live show. Valkyrie was quite the storyteller, especially after a few drinks, and had them hanging on to her every word.

“You were amazing, you know that?” Bruce said, turning to Thor. “All thunder and lightning and-” He tried to make the sound effects, and Thor couldn’t help but laugh.

“You were pretty incredible yourself, you know,” he replied modestly, taking a drink.

“Him? Nah.” Bruce shook his head. “But you, you were fucking unbelievable, man.”

If Thor needed any more confirmation, that was it. Bruce was wasted.

“You’re going to give me an ego, Banner, do you think you can handle that responsibility?” he asked with a laugh.

Bruce looked very serious all of a sudden. “Absolutely, I could handle that.” He leaned in close to Thor, his voice dropping so only they could hear. “I could handle anything from you.”

Thor just looked at Bruce, unsure as to what to say. He looked deadly serious. Thor laughed nervously, turning back to his drink. Thankfully Bruce’s attention span had dropped significantly and he didn’t notice how uncomfortable Thor had suddenly become.

_‘Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting? No, of course not, get it together.’_

Thor pushed the notion to the back of his mind. The night continued on as normal, at least as normal as could be expected for an Asgardian party on a stolen spaceship. No more was said or seen of Bruce’s sudden change of character, at least until Thor found Bruce’s hand unexpectedly on his leg. Thor told himself that he was trying to hold himself steady, as Bruce was well into his second drink now and quickly declining in sensibility.

This wasn’t like Bruce at all. He was normally shy and nervous and just downright awkward when it came to social situations, but then Bruce didn’t drink often, nor was it every day that they saved the universe (by the Avengers’ record, it was more like once a year). Thor was sure he was just imagining things. It was the liquor, it had to be. But Bruce’s hand was still on his leg, hadn’t moved, and he didn’t seem to want to move it. It wasn’t until he toppled off his chair that Thor decided to intervene.

“Alright, I think it’s time for someone to go to bed,” Thor said, trying to hoist Bruce up into some kind of standing position.

Bruce laughed. “Are you saying you’re taking me to bed?” he asked, voice teasing.

This had to stop before Thor burst a blood vessel. He propped Bruce up on his feet, putting an arm around him to hold him steady. Valkyrie smiled.

“You kids have fun,” she called, and Thor shot her a look bordering on murderous.

With so many people to accommodate, sections of the ship had been divided up for use as sleeping areas, using whatever could be found for blankets and pillows. Luckily the Grandmaster was as extravagant as they came and made light work of it for them. Bruce all but fell into his makeshift bed, and Thor narrowly avoided being dragged down with him.

“I’m really drunk, aren’t I?” he asked.

“Yes, you are very drunk, Banner, probably drunker than a human should be.”

“Bruce.”

Thor looked at him. “Hm?”

“Call me Bruce. We’re friends, right? Friends call each other by their first names."

Thor smiled. “Fine, Bruce. Time for bed.”

Bruce pulled a face, but did what he was told, pulling the blanket around himself.

“Hey, Thor?”

“Yes, Bruce?”

Thor had no time to register what was happening when Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him down to kiss him. Thor pulled back in surprise.

“I knew you were never gonna do it,” Bruce said with a smile on his face, and before Thor could say anything, Bruce had already passed out.

Thor tentatively touched his fingers to his lips with a little smile. He knew he hadn’t been imagining things. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely still playing 'Infinity War Never Happened'. This is honestly not my best work. A kind person sent me a prompt on tumblr and I've been struggling with it for days, between terrible health and Bruce being so awkward a character to write in this scenario. I also don't see Bruce as much of a drinker, but it was the only way I could get this idea to work, so I really hope this is at least legible. Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated! My writing tumblr is @maybeishouldwritesomething, if you want to send me a message or prompt. Thank you for reading!


End file.
